


The Loop (Fortnite)

by orphan_account



Series: The Oceanic Series [1]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Kit is like everyone's little brother that they actually like, Look Midas is misunderstood, M/M, Mid-Burn, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Skye is like a sister to Jules, fortnite, im sorry it gets better, long fic, lots and lots of angst, midburn, more tags will be added, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The loop.It's a concept that everyone is well aware of now, due to Midas's attempts to break it. But, when a new organization forms on the island, both Ghost and Shadow must bond together to overcome the new threat to the island.Midburn, 20+ chapters, lots and lots of angst.
Series: The Oceanic Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835782
Comments: 22
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first Fortnite story, and I'm really hoping I can do it justice. I do play Fortnite a good amount, so I hope that I can make this story a good one!

It was a dark night. Jules knew that was cliche, but she stepped out onto the helipad, surveying the lay of the land. She sighed, her Grappler hanging from her waist. She pulled her Drum Gun out and looked at it. 

She had gotten it from Midas before he disappeared. Her brother… she shook her head, coming back to reality. She had too many of those times where she lost focus and disappeared into her mind. She cracked her back, about to walk back in when an alarm blared. 

“ALERT. ALERT. THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE AUTHORITY. 

Jules blinked, then grabbed her Grappler, launching off of the tower and landing at the front entrance, then blinking in surprise. The front was blown up completely. The henchmen in the front hall were scattered, and their bodies were strewn around the room. She averted her eyes. She’d grown used to blood and gore and death, but that didn’t mean she had to look at it. She looked towards the vault hallway, her face growing grim. She ran to the vault, then peeked around the corner, her Drum barely around the wall. What she saw shocked her. She sat there for a minute, barely able to believe, then she looked again. 

The vault was open. 

Not opened with the keycard, which was normally the only way to get in. But instead, just brutally smashed off the hinges. The henchman that normally guarded the door was smashed into the wall, his head bleeding. She ran to him, seeing he was alive. The hench didn’t meet her eyes, barely able to talk as he said, “Ms. Jules….I’m sorry, he got past us.” Jules swallowed. It was always harder to say goodbye if they had any last words. Jules began to speak, but was cut off by him saying, “It...it was HIM.” Jules looked at him in shock. “I-it was…” before she could finish, the man drifted off into endless sleep. Jules sat there in shock, before getting up, her eyes moist. She wouldn’t admit to anyone, (except maybe Skye) but, she hated the deaths of her henchmen. She hated this war, she hated this loop. But they were stuck, and she knew the consequences for trying to fight it. She stood fully, wiping her eyes. She wouldn’t cry. No. She walked into the vault and looked around. Everything and she said EVERYTHING, was gone. The vault was for loot, sure, but it was also for the owner of the base. Her pictures, her memories...all gone. She stood there, in the room that she had never thought would be fully looted, the base that she thought would never die, and now….

Now, it was over. This, what Midas had done. It had finished it, finished the tension on the island.

This was war. 

She stepped into the night, the Authority an imposing figure behind her. She swallowed, then pulled out her Grappler, then went into the night. This required a meeting. A meeting of the factions. 

She arrived at the lighthouse, a huge tower, and the beacon that would give the message. There was no time for grieving, no matter how much she just wanted to drop to the floor and weep. She grappled to the top. She had time. A new loop would occur in a month, dropping in new players to die. She activated the switch on the light, causing it to stop, then turn on again and shine on Catty, and the watchpoint for The Fortilla. Soon, she hoped, they’d respond. 

Ocean woke to the sound of beeping. A loud, quick beep, recurring every few seconds. She blinked her eyes open, realizing the signal. Jules was calling for a meeting. She fell back into her bed, thinking. “Why is she calling a meeting?” Ocean asked to herself, then immediately awoke again to the screams of henchmen. She ran out of bed, barely dressed, then looked upon the horror that had befallen The Fortilla. Henchman dead, everywhere, and helicopters in the sky, miniguns raining devastation from above. “How do they even have those?” Ocean exclaimed in surprise. “They were vaulted!” Ocean ran into the fight, but even with her help, it was obvious they were losing. Ocean yelled to the men “FALL BACK! WE CAN’T WIN THIS!” The group of about 10 henchmen and Ocean fell back to the edge of the vault, but the helicopters were ramming into the edge of the vault building. Ocean gritted her teeth, knowing what was about to happen. She heard the noise of a helicopter rushing at her, and she flinched. 

But there was no pain. Just the sound of a shockwave grenade.

There was a boom, and the heli was blasted away from her. Ocean looked behind her to see Kit and Jules standing there with at least 50 henchmen, Jules already spraying away, along with the henchmen. Ocean caught Jules’s eye, and Jules froze for an instant, but then her expression hardened and she said “Get back to it! We can still win this!” and Ocean nodded, returning to the fight. She did wonder though, how did Jules get Kit over here so fast? Soon, the helicopters were pushed away, but not without heavy casualties. They lost almost all of Ocean’s men, a good amount of Jules’s remaining 10, and almost 20 of Kit’s 40. 

They made camp at the vault, and Jules explained. 

“I was going to wait until morning, but I saw a flare go up. The same people who attacked me and you, attacked Kit. Meowscles was captured. Kit barely made it, but they got his vault as well as mine. I don’t know what they want, but I do know three things.

One, Midas is a member. Not sure if he’s the leader, but he’s in it.

Two, they have a name. 

Their name is the Order Of The Liberated Loop, and three, it’s their goal to break out of the loop, no matter the consequences.” 

To Be Continued.


	2. Chaptter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahfhahfhs sorry for not delivering as many words. I slept in accidentally and couldn't write as much as I thought I could. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter teasers and sorry for the bad quality, it was written while I was half asleep.

Five Days Later

The Fortilla was in shambles. They had held the Order off for as long as they could, but the relentless assault was something that even the bosses couldn’t stop. They retreated to Sweaty Sands, hoping for a better positioning to attack from. And that is where today’s chapter begins…

Jules sat there in a chair on top of the Hotel, side-eyeing the Deadpool flag. “A-are those boxers, or…” She trailed off, looking out over Sweaty Sands, their new base. They had retrofitted the Hotel to be a base of operations and set up a crash pad path to a heli if needed. Ocean sat in another chair cleaning her Burst, and Kit stood at the balcony surveying the area. They were few, but could get allies. The new loop began soon, in about 2 ½ weeks. Jules looked around, then walked over to Ocean. “Hey. So what do we do now?” Ocean shrugged. “What do YOU wanna do?” Jules thought for a second, then realized. “Brutus.” Ocean stood in confusion. “What?” Jules rolled her eyes. “Where is he?” Ocean swallowed. “He...he left. I don’t know where, but given that one of the people in the helis had a ridiculously fast minigun, I think we can assume…” 

Jules nodded, then blinked as something incredibly fast slammed down to earth, a rift in the sky opening and closing. It smashed into the makeshift camp they had made in front of the Hotel. Kit spun around, a growl in his throat as he pulled the Shockwave Launcher out and shot it, Jules and Ocean already jumping to make the most of the shockwave. When they landed, Jules began barking out orders. “I need a team of 5 henchmen, and I needed them yesterday! Get all the other ready to shoot anything that moves straight out of the sky!”

The three of them moved down on towards it, the 5 henchmen advancing with them. All of a sudden, the pod hissed as it began to open. A person, dressed all in green, stepped out, a futuristic gun in their hands. They all stopped, in a standoff now. Internally, Jules thought “We already have enough problems to worry about! What’s next!” 

The green spaceperson pulled their helmet off, revealing a female with green hair, and a dark face. She looked at them with hazel eyes, and said, “My name is Siona. And you are all in danger.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH HI! I didn't think I'd be able to get this out today, because WiFi was gone until about an hour ago today, so I couldn't get on Archive. But we got it, and finally, I found that writing groove, so I'm writing pretty regularly! The next chapter drops on the 15th! I'll see you then!

Jules stood there. She looked at the woman, staring her down. She breathed slowly through her mouth, the bit her lip. The spacewoman was pointing some kind of futuristic gun at them, but it looked familar….then she recognized it and blinked in surprise. “Is...is that a damn ZAPOTRON?” she gasped out, immediately pulling Ocean back.

The Zapotron, a powerful energy sniper that one-shot any enemy. But where did she get it? Jules bit her lip. She had to figure out how to do this. Ocean looked over at Jules, then swallowed. This was bad. Jules had recognized the gun too, by the look in her eye. But since Jules was the thinker of the group, Ocean got ready for her plan. She walked forwards, her hands in the air as if she was surrendering. Jules was too lost in thought to stop her, so Ocean, her hands still in the air, started to walk towards them.

“Are you a friend or a foe?” she calmly asked. Siona stared at her, her cool eyes seeming to emit an aura of calm. “It all depends on what you wish to do to me. Do **you** intend to hurt me?” she asked. Jules finally came out of her head, the engineer filled with ideas, but was cut off by Siona again. “But I don’t intend to hurt you, at least not now.”

Jules heard a growl from behind and turned to see Kit baring his claws at her, clearly angry. Siona cocked her head at him, then smiled and said “Ah. Your kitty can smell me lying.” Jules blinked, then growled, a guttural sound from the back of her throat. Out of nowhere, she noticed Ocean staring at her, looking..almost turned on? Jules shook her head and got back to negotiation.

“Look. I don’t **want** to kill you. But I will if you don’t stand down.” There was a pause, a tense one, guns still up and pointed, Jules, biting her lip, Kit growling, and Ocean raising her AUG, the Zapotron still pointed at Jules. And then Siona dropped the Zapotron, her hands rising into the air. Everyone recoiled in surprise, even the Henchmen muttering to each other uncertainly.

“ **Fine**. I’m overpowered.” Siona stated, leaving no room for uncertainty in her voice. Jules swallowed, then nodded to the two henchmen beside her, who grabbed Siona by the arms as another grabbed the Zapotron, holding it almost reverently. The three Bosses moved to apprehend Siona as well before she said something. “But you’re going to want my help. After all, I know where Skye is.”


End file.
